


The King

by PulpQuinn



Series: Ria Black's Alternate Timeline Travels [1]
Category: Supernatural, The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Episode: s06e20 The Man Who Would Be King, Episode: s07e23 Survival of the Fittest, F/M, Sex, Vaginal Sex, season 6, season 7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpQuinn/pseuds/PulpQuinn
Summary: This picks up during the episode The Man Who Would Be King. Ria Black splits from The Winchesters because she still has faith that Castiel is doing the right thing and she starts down a path that will bind her to Crowley.
Relationships: Crowley (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Porthos du Vallon/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Ria Black's Alternate Timeline Travels [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095548
Kudos: 1





	1. The Distraction

Castiel was trapped in the burning holy oil and trying to explain himself. Ria was furious that The Boys hadn't let her in on this part of the plan.

'What are you doing?!' she screamed at them 'This is madness'

Dean stepped in 'No. What's madness is you being ok with all this'

'That why you didn't tell me about this part of the plan?' she asked, desperately looking at all three of them in turn.

'Yep' replied Sam 'You still seem to have this blind faith in him'

She was trying to explain 'I just think we should trust that he knows what he's doing.'

'Even working with Crowley? Lying about it?' asked Bobby

Ria had started to splutter an answer but Cass chimed in. 

'You don't understand, its complicated.' he tried

Dean shook his head 'No, actually, it's not and you know that. Why else would you keep this whole thing a secret huh, unless you knew it was wrong?'

Cass said nothing. She couldn't really argue with that one. That was a valid point but she still thought he must have done it for the right reason. Surely?

'You should have come to us for help, Cass.' Added Dean

'Maybe....' said the angel, but he stopped, as they all heard a distant rumbling. 'It's too late now, I can't turn back'

Dean tried again 'It's not too late, Damn it Cass, we can fix this!'

Ria could see that Castiel would not be swayed. He shook his head to himself.

'Dean, it's not broken.' the rumbling got louder and louder 'Run. You have to run now!'

Dean sighed and turned back to Ria 'Come on' as they began to head for the door

'No.' she said and stood firm.

'Go now!' shouted Cass again, to all of them

'I'm not leaving. I am sorting this shit out now' She reaffirmed, looking Dean square in the eyes.

'So help me I will carry you out of here' he promised as he started towards her. She flicked her full flame on and stood still, her whole body ablaze.

'You can try' was all she said, as her flames raged on her.

Dean recoiled at the heat and they both stood stubbornly for a second or two. Finally, Dean relented and followed the others thru the door and into the darkness. Ria turned back to Cass and let her fire die down.

'What are you doing?! You have to leave. Crowley will be here in seconds' he said as his eyes darted all over. 

'I know and I have a plan' began Ria 'I believe you must be doing what you're doing for a good reason. You need help. I'm going to offer myself to Crowley, as insurance. Everyone plays nice and leaves everyone else alone. That way you can do what you need to and The Boys won't be in danger'

Cass was shaking his head. 'No, its too dangerous. He could kill you the moment he walks here. Even if he doesn't, what makes you think he'll agree?'

'I dunno, call it intuition. Its one fewer hunter coming after him I suppose...?' She wasn't entirely sure what he would do either. All she knew is that she wanted to help Cass and with everyone turning on him, he needed at least one ally. Maybe if she could get on the inside of this thing, she could really see what was playing out.

Castiel went to say something but he stopped as black smoke descended all around the cabin. The only light source was the fire ring on the floor. The door flew open and Crowley waltzed in.

'My, my. Playing with fire again?' He snapped his fingers and put out the flames. His gaze turned to Ria 'Miss Black. Why aren't you fleeing in terror with the others?'

She stood tall (as tall as she could manage anyway) 'I'm here to talk. To make a deal....of sorts.' Crowley raised his eyebrows but said nothing. She explained her offer and when she was finished, Crowley stood silent. His eyes flicked to Castiel and back to her again.

'Done' he said, and laid his hand on her shoulder.

She had instantly appeared in Crowley's lab, completely alone. The place was silent except for the laboured breathing of something chained in the corner. She couldn't make it out and as she started to move towards it, Crowley appeared in front of her....

That was two days ago. In that time, Crowley had provided everything she could possibly want. Clothes, food, a warm shower and comfortable living space. Amazing really, considering they were in a dank, disused lab filled with dead and dying monsters.

Cass had come to her earlier that day to ask a favour. He approached her out of Crowley's view and made her jump.

'Woah! Can you find a way to drop in without giving me a heart attack?' She exhaled.

'Apologies. I needed to see you without Crowley noticing. I'm here to ask for your help.' He said, eyes on Crowley the whole time. 

'Sure Cass, anything.' She had been mostly sitting around since she arrived. She'd wanted for nothing and she never once felt she was in danger. That was good but it was boring. She was eager to do something. Anything.

'I need Crowley distracted, away from that workstation of his. I think the easiest way would be for you to seduce him' He said, with total sincerity.

Ria spluttered 'What?!'

'Am I using that word wrong? I mean you should get him to have sex with you' He said, still watching The King of Hell, elbow deep in monster entrails.

'No, I understand your meaning, I'm just a little surprised by it' Replied Ria, still not quite believing what she heard.

Cass looked a little perplexed 'I don't see why. You seem to have no trouble having sex with people, and I've seen how you look at him sometimes.'

'Well.....I er.....' She was a little lost for words. He wasn't wrong.

'I've seen him look at you in the same way and I think this is a quick and simple way to get his mind elsewhere' Added the angel, still eyeing Crowley's every move.

'To be honest Cass, I think he looks at everyone like that.... But yeah. That might actually work. I need something to do anyway, I'm loosing my mind here'

She suggested that Cass wind him up a little. Pick a fight, make him angry and she would take it from there. True enough, he managed an argument without really trying. Crowley was gritting his teeth by the end of it and she knew that was her cue. Barefoot and dressed in a silk robe, she watched as Cass stormed off, leaving Crowley seething. Would he come to her or would she have to go to him? As she was wondering to herself, Crowley provided the answer. Throwing off his apron, he approached the small living area he had conjured for her, and slumped in an armchair. Without saying anything, Ria moved towards him, holding a whiskey glass in one hand and the bottle in the other. 

'Here' she said, as she placed the drink in his hand. She watched him drink it all down and slowly poured him another. 'You need to relax' she said, hoping this was her chance.

'Mmmhmm' agreed Crowley, massaging his temple with his free hand. 'Well, I don't knit and I'm not really a 'long walks on the beach' type, so, you got any other suggestions?'

'Well,' She set the bottle back on the side, with the others. Turning back to him, she ran her fingers down the front of her robe, to the tie at her hips 'One does spring to mind...' 

Crowley looked up at her and was surprised at what he was seeing. Ria pulled at the tie and removed it completely. 'And what exactly would that be?' he asked, not disliking what he saw.

'What does it look like?' She opened the robe completely. She was only wearing panties underneath.

'It looks like you've lost your mind' He said as he scanned her body.

'Come on, you must have thought about this....' she said, as she began to think that her plan might not work after all.

'Maybe' he admitted 'but I tend to think about everyone I meet like that...' He looked her up and down, slowly. He had thought about it a couple of times. Well, maybe more than a couple, but mainly because he was intrigued by her. He had wondered if he could use her mutant energy in some way. Harness that power. He was curious and it would be a nice middle finger to The Winchesters. 'Besides' he asked 'aren't you and the Likely Lads....?' 

Ria scoffed. 'What, both of them? ' she replied, taking the empty glass from his hands and setting it on the floor, next to the chair.

'I assumed they share you.' he said with a smile.

She narrowed her eyes 'Very funny' She looked at him in silence for a few seconds. His face didn't change at all and she suddenly felt very silly. She closed the robe again and tied it at the front, not moving from where she was.

'Nevermind....' she said, desperately thinking of what to do next.

'I didn't say no' Crowley said, repositioning himself in the chair. He gently pulled at the tie on the robe. He let it fall open and reached up to her waist. His fingers traced the anti-possession tattoo on her hip 'Ah, so that's where it is. I did wonder'

Ria straddled him, sweeping the open robe behind her. She leaned forward and pushed her breasts close to his face. She could feel his breath on her nipples as she moved down to kiss his neck. She took the opportunity to glance over his shoulder, but there was no sign of Cass... yet. How would she know when he had done what he needed to do? She slipped the robe off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor.

In a flash, Crowley's hands were on her body as he buried his face in her chest. He held both her breasts and began to lick her nipples in turn, tracing the shape of them with his tongue. She tried not to get too carried away but couldn't help herself. She began to make small, soft moans next to his ear, which seemed to spur him on. As she was unbuttoning his shirt, his right hand moved from her waist to the top of her panties. He slipped his hand down the front of them and pushed 2 fingers inside her. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling. After checking for Cass again, she locked eyes with him and slowly unzipped his suit trousers. She pulled her gaze away to look down and she saw the answer to a question she had pondered many times.

'So that's why you favour this meat-suit.' She smiled and began to run her fingers over the head of his cock. As she started to get faster, he grabbed her wrist and held it still. She shot a confused expression at him. He didn't say a word, just surveyed her face. Maybe he was weighing her intentions, perhaps deciding whether to let this continue?

He let go of her wrist. 'Sit' he said calmly, motioning to the floor in front of the chair. Without shifting her gaze from his, she complied and slowly lowered herself backwards, to the ground. She would still be able to see if Cass entered from here. She leaned back slightly, her knees up and together. Crowley stood up and removed his shirt, throwing it on the seat behind him. Dropping to his knees, he reached for her panties. He slowly drew them down her legs, until he had removed them completely and threw them aside. Ria suddenly felt quite vulnerable and a little out of her depth. She assumed that was the point. He wanted to be in control. Her breath quickened as she waited for his next move with nervous excitement. 

'Lie back' he commanded, as she reclined all the way to the floor, her knees still up and together. His hands softly rested on her knees for a second until he slowly pushed them apart. He moved himself directly over Ria and in one deft movement, pushed himself inside her. The sudden feeling of him filling her completely made her gasp in surprise and pleasure. He pulled out of her slowly and repeated the motion, still maintaining eye contact. He pulled out and in again and remained motionless.

'Don't stop'. Whispered Ria. He looked at her with a wry smile and began to thrust in and out of her, faster and harder each time. After a few seconds, he put his weight on her and buried his face in her neck. She could feel his teeth as he began to nip at her neck and jaw. Glancing over his shoulder into the lab, she spotted Cass standing in the doorway. He nodded once and was gone. 'Mission accomplished?' she assumed as she dug her nails into Crowley's back. 

Ria turned all her attention back to the moment and gave in to the feeling. She knew she should not be enjoying this and it felt all the better for it. She pulled her knees up further and grasped Crowley's hair. She felt she was about to come but just before reaching the point of no return, Crowley pushed himself up, pulled out of her and laid both hands on her shoulders. He glanced her up and down and rolled her onto her front. 

'Not yet...' he growled next to her ear, as he slowly ran his fingers down her spine. He paused for a second to listen to her breathing and slowly entered her again. One of his hands snaked up the side of her body, over her shoulder and collar bone and came to rest at her neck. He coiled his fingers around her throat.

Ria surrendered to the feeling. She didn't want it to stop. He continued to move in and out of her as he squeezed her neck a little tighter. He leaned over to her other side and nipped at her shoulder, not hard enough to draw blood, but it would leave a mark or two. She moaned in pleasure and felt the climax beginning to form again.

Right on cue he said 'Now.... come for me' and she let it happen. As she did, his grip loosened and she let out a final sigh of pleasure. As she began to relax, his thrusts came with more and more force until she felt the warmth erupt inside her. He got up almost immediately and for a split second she was unsure what to do. This was going to be one awkward walk to the bathroom....

He clicked his fingers, and in a instant, it was gone. She felt as if she had stepped out of the shower. She rolled onto her side and propped herself up on one arm. He was adjusting his shirt as he glanced at her. 'You're welcome.' he said with a smile. He reached for the whiskey glass that was still on the floor.

Ria smiled and allowed herself to enjoy the buzz she knew was wrong to feel. She slipped back into the robe and tied it once again at her waist. She watched him silently for a minute as he poured 2 drinks and handed one to her 

'Do you feel relaxed now?' she asked as she took the glass with both hands 'Or should we go for round 2?' 

Crowley smirked 'Maybe. A though occurs to me about our current situation and it needs my attention...' he replied as he wandered back to the workshop. 'Keep yourself at a simmer though'

She watched him leave as she sat down, running her fingers over her chest. She enjoyed that too much. She took a few sips of whiskey and closed her eyes, still humming inside. Ria wondered what Cass was planning. She had done her part and was sure Cass knew best. She trusted the angel, even if the others didn't....

She didn't know it yet, but this was going to cost her dearly.


	2. The Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts at the end of Season 7, episode 23 Survival of the Fittest and crosses over into The Musketeers BBC series.

Just as Dick was dispatched, Cass and Dean along with him, Crowley made his move. He clicked his fingers and two demons appeared on either side of Kevin.

'Sorry Sam, Prophet's mine.' He snapped his fingers again and all three of them disappeared. 'You got what you wanted. Dick's dead, saved the world. So I want one little prophet.' He fixed his eyes on Ria. 'oh, and....' Ria's eyes widened. 'I told you your part in the angel's plan would cost you....' She looked at Sam in desperation but he was too fast. Crowley stretched his hand towards her and she was drawn to him. Sam saw the spark of her fire ignite, but it was too late. She was in his arms and out cold in the blink of an eye. 

'Sorry moose. I wish I could help you. You certainly got a lot on your plate right now. It looks like you are well and truly.... on your own.' He snapped his fingers a final time and they were gone.

Ria awoke feeling completely out of sorts. Almost transparent, like she wasn't really there. The room was brightly lit and she was lying on a bed. A quick glance at her surroundings still had her baffled. It seemed more like a void than an actual room.

'You weren't expecting it to be so bright, were you' Crowley's voice sounded in the corner and she knew where she was. She sat up. He was sitting back in an armchair, calm and collected. She looked at him and sighed, remembering what just happened. 

She scanned to room quickly for anything she could use as a weapon. The room was bare but she did notice a large balcony stretching out in front of her. Was that always there? She could have sworn wasn't a moment ago. Crowley watched her patiently as she got to her feet and wandered over to the edge. She was drawn to it. Below, the land was a seemingly endless landscape of pits and mountains. Fire, Ice, Sand. Just about every terrain imaginable in fact. It really was quite a sight. As she watched, she became aware of the growing sounds coming from underneath her. Screaming. Wailing. Bargaining. Millions upon millions of voices, all crying out. Pain, loss, grief, anger. The noise grew until she had to step back. It became too much to hear, as it started to resonate through her very bones. She walked back towards Crowley and stood in front of him. 

'Am I dead? Is that where I'm headed?' she asked, as she pointed in the direction of the pit. He smiled and got up from the chair.

'No Miss Black' He moved towards her but she stood firm. She tried not to show fear 'Bit drastic don't you think? You're not dead. But you will be staying here for a while' he said softly, gesturing around the room 'with me' he added. 

She followed his hands with her eyes, saying nothing. Her gaze fell on a curved dagger on the bed that, again, seemed to appear from nowhere. Crowley held his hand out to her. 

She tried to think. Her head was dull and she was disorientated by the light and sounds surrounding her. Her eyes flicked between Crowley and the dagger. She knew it must be a trick but her situation had made her desperate. She felt like a cornered animal and couldn't help but try. Were the walls closing in on her? It felt that way. It was impossible to form a coherent thought. She made the tiniest movement with her hand and regretted it instantly. She was frozen in place.

'Shame' Crowley shook his head. 'I had hoped to do this the easy way' He approached her motionless form, watching her chest rise and fall. He looked her up and down and appeared to be working something out. Then, with one snap of his fingers, Ria felt all the air leave the room. There was a sudden silence, immediately followed by the feeling of a forest floor beneath her feet. She could move again but dropped to her knees. She took in a lungful of the air. It tasted different to any air she had breathed before. Strangely clean and fresh. She fell forward onto her hands, feeling grass between her fingers. The dullness in her head had gone. Relieved, she looked up to be met with the sight of 5 men dressed as.... Musketeers? 

'Where are we?' She asked Crowley as she got to her feet. 'Is this real?' 

'Who are you?' asked one of the men. He looked like the oldest of the group. Crowley flashed his black demon eyes and the men recoiled. They knew what that meant. One of them began to talk.

'I know what you are, demons' he said, clutching a large silver cross that hung from his neck.

'Just the one demon actually' replied Crowley. This one is human.... ish.' He turned back to Ria. This is where I leave you, love. Welcome to the 1630s, the time period that hygiene forgot. If the filthy conditions don't get you, maybe some witch-hunters will. Or perhaps you'll die of the common cold, plague or even in childbirth. Your choices are endless, go wild. It won't be long before you'll wish you'd taken my hand....'

And then he was gone.

The man with the cross was the first to speak. 'Are you alright Madame? Did the demon hurt you?'

She was amused by his use of the word 'Madame' She nodded 'I'm fine.' She looked around 'Is this really the 1630s?' The men were silent as they looked at her odd clothing. 'Also, you don't seem too surprised to be in the presence of a demon. Are you hunters?' She hoped he would say yes. This would make her day a lot easier...

'We are the King's Musketeers, Madame.' interjected a very well spoken and serious looking man.

This can't be real. Some weird corner of Hell conjured up to mess with her for a while. 'We are waiting to meet the author of this letter' He held it up and Ria admired the very fancy writing. She would play along with Crowley's absurd role playing...whatever, for now, and she would find a way to escape in the meantime.

'Are you really Musketeers? He wasn't lying when he said the 1630s? Aw man, are we in France?' The men all looked bemused. The one with the cross spoke again.

'The demon. Who is he?' He was so serious, but at least they wouldn't need convincing of demons and the supernatural. This was clearly something they had experienced before.

'A demon named Crowley. Formerly King of The Crossroads, currently The King of Hell.' She looked to the others and began to tell her story. They listened intently, keeping an eye on the area around them. She explained quickly who she was, stopping the Apocalypse, the fall of Lucifer, Purgatory and her current predicament. When she had finished her speed summary of recent events, the Musketeer she deemed the most handsome spoke up.

'And he just left you here? Is he coming back? he asked.

'Something tells me he won't be coming back for a while' answered Ria 'I think I really pissed him off.' she looked down at herself. How much do I have to explain to conjured Musketeers anyway she thought. 'Nice simulation, Your Majesty' she mumbled under her breath.

The older one interjected. 'I am sorry Madame but we will have to address this issue later. I believe we have walked into an ambush. Get behind us and we will see no harm comes to you.'

A band of men came from the trees and advanced towards them, all brandishing swords. At least 10 of them. 'Thanks, but there's no need' replied Ria. 'I'm no good with a musket but throw me a blade and I'll manage.' She smiled at the handsome one and he smiled back. 

'Here' he said, tossing her a dagger 'best I can do I'm afraid.'

'Much obliged.' replied Ria as she caught it and readied herself for a fight. The men advanced on them and as if by a silent cue, all rushed forward at once. The first one to face her, looked at her strangely. His sword was ready to swing but her appearance must have put him off. He hesitated, realising too late that it was a mistake. Ria ducked and plunged the dagger into his gut. She expected the flicker of a demon death that she was so used, but when it didn't come, she pulled the blade from him and ran it across his throat for good measure. She picked up his sword with her free hand and held it in front of her, ready for the next attack.

She heard the swing of a blade behind her and barely had time to jump out of the way. She turned as the next swing landed on her newly acquired sword. She caught the following one and the one after that. Dodging to the right, she avoided his final attempt, took one step forward and drove the dagger behind her, catching his leg. He sunk down on one knee, dropping his sword and clutching his wound. She turned her eyes to the group and she noticed that there were only two attackers left standing. Ria watched patiently as the Musketeer who had held up the letter dispatched one of them and the man she assumed was in charge, subdued the final one. He was on his back with the older one's foot firmly on his chest. He looked to her as he pushed his foot down.

'Want one alive for questioning?' she asked. He nodded and drove his sword into the man's chest. He approached the man on the ground and Ria stepped back. A thought occurred to her and she stepped over to the first one she had killed. She removed the sheath for his sword and attempted to fasten it around her waist. It was laughably big. The handsome musketeer caught her eye as she slung the belt over her shoulder.

'Thanks for the loan' she said with a smile, as she handed his dagger back to him.

'Any time, Madame. Very nice work' he replied, sending a smile straight back. She could hear the man being interrogated behind her. 

'Well' she started 'I picked up a souvenir' She held up the sword 'also you don't need to call me Madame. I'm Ria.' she said. She was almost certain this wasn't real now but it was more fun than that white room so....

'Porthos' he replied and then seemed amused by her reaction.

'Porthos. Porthos the Musketeer. Really?' she quizzed him. She made a mental note to tell Crowley about the art of subtlety when she saw him next.

'Porthos Du Vallon, at your service, my lady' he grinned and kissed her hand, bowing slightly. 'So French' she thought to herself. She looked at the other men, still smiling from the 'my lady' part.

'Porthos huh? Ok then, lets see. That means the one with the cross is.... Aramis, which would make the kid over there... D'artagnan....' motioning towards the men. 'That leaves, the serious one, Athos. And him... he would be.... hmm him, I don't know. Ooh I should have read the books' She said turning back to Porthos. 'Sorry' she shrugged.

'That's our Captain, Treville. How do you know our names?' he asked

'Oh, where I come from, they tell stories of The Musketeers. You are quite well known, Sir. Or should that be Monsieur?' She smiled at him again and he laughed, looking puzzled. He was surveying her face and clothes.

'I have to ask, how were you not surprised to be in the presence of a demon? Are you hunters as well as Musketeers?' She was aware that the interrogation was still going on behind them. They had time to chat.

'No' replied Porthos 'but we have met some before. A pair of them tracked a pack of demons to a nearby village. If we hadn't had seen the things we had seen, none of us would have believed you.'

'Lucky me' she added as they both turned to see the prisoners final moments.


End file.
